Guns and Tiaras
by LarryJxBoycott
Summary: Our innocent little Jazmine Dubois wasn't so innocent anymore. She no longer carried that angelic image that we've all known. Her little soft voice was still there, but the words that flowed from her mouth didn't belong to her. (Rated T, but rating might go up!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I got a little inspired by the "Gangs and Guns" theme that some authors have been writing. So, I decided to make my own story with it. I have to say I was most inspired by the fanfiction Creston by BossMan1, so kudos to you dude!**

Our innocent little Jazmine Dubois wasn't so innocent anymore. She no longer carried that angelic image that we've all known. Her little soft voice was still there, but the words that flowed from her mouth didn't belong to her. The hood finally got to her, carrying her soul into the deepest depths of reality.

"Lemme get two packs of smokes" Jazmine said, slamming her money down on the counter. The cashier narrowed his eyes at her. "Aren't you a little too young to smoke?" he asked her. "I'd appreciate it if you minded your damn business" Jazmine countered coldly with a death glare. The cashier snorted, clearly amused. "I'm not authorized to sell cigarettes to underage customers" he said smartly. "I'm eighteen" Jazmine said, rolling her eyes. "Oh.." he said awkwardly as he rung up the cigarettes and placed them on the counter.

Jazmine reached into one of her combat boots and pulled out a one hundred dollar. She placed it on the counter, grabbed the cigarettes, and turned to go. "Keep the change" Jazmine growled as she left. The cashier watched her in awe before turning to the bill. His eyes widened as he picked it up. "Who pays with..how did she..?" he mumbled to himself, looking for the right words to say.

The cashier then ran out the store to see if he could spot Jazmine. He turned to his left just as she was getting in a hot pink Mustang. The rims on the car were black and still spinning. "Hey!" he yelled. Jazmine glanced at him before starting the car and driving off. The cashier scowled and scratched his afro in confusion. "I feel like I've seen her before.." he said to himself.

"I hate nosey people" Jazmine mumbled to herself as she drove through the oncoming traffic. Her phone vibrated. She pressed the answer button on her blue tooth. "Talk to me" she said as she rounded a corner. "Waddup Jazzy-Fresh?" the voice said. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that Cindy" Jazmine said. "Damn girl, what's your beef?" Cindy said teasingly. "Nothing. It's just that annoying cashier at the gas station" Jazmine said with a sigh.

"Oh the afro kid? You don't remember him do you?" Cindy said. Jazmine made a puzzling look as she came upon a stop light. "Remember him? Who is he?" she asked. Jazmine heard Cindy laugh. "Nigga, that's Huey Freeman!" Cindy yelled with a laugh. Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows. "Who's Huey Freeman?" she asked. Cindy's laughing ceased.

"You really don't remember him?" Cindy said. Jazmine shook her head, but then remembered that Cindy can't see her. "Nope" she said. "Jaz, Huey was yo homie back in the day! Ya'll used to be tight!" Cindy yelled. Jazmine scrunched up her nose. "Naw, you must have him mistaken for somebody else. That nigga is way too annoying for me to know him" she said as the stop light turned green.

"Girl, I know what I'm talkin' about. It was about..eight years ago" says Cindy. Jazmine thought about it. _He did seem familiar..a little. _"He might've looked a little familiar" Jazmine said. "I knew you'd remember him! You practically had a crush on him before you moved to New York" Cindy snickered. Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Not-uh. I know I ain't liked him when I was a kid. And if so, I'm glad I moved to New York" Jazmine stated. "Whatever girl. I'm glad you're back though!" Cindy said. Jazmine smiled. "Yeah I know" Jazmine teased. "Aye, don't get cocky" Cindy snorted.

"So did anything change while I was gone?" Jazmine asked. "Nope. Same rich ass Whitecrest.. uh I mean Woodcrest" Cindy said. Jazmine laughed as she parked in the parking lot. "Girl when you gon' get here?" Cindy asked. "Just pulled up. Come help me with my bags" Jazmine replied as she hung up the phone and stepped out of her car.

"Dayummm! How the fuck you afford this?!" Jazmine heard Cindy yell. "Cindy!" Jazmine squealed as she gave Cindy an attack hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"I know Jaz! But hey, best friends reunite!" Cindy said. "I'm so excited! I can't believe I get to share an apartment with my bestie!" Jazmine squealed. Cindy rolled her eyes playfully. "You may have changed but you still have that girly voice Jaz" Cindy teased. "Hush and help me with my bags!" Jazmine yelled excitedly as she took out a pink suitcase from the back seat.

Cindy gave her a mocking look. "Nigga why all your bags pink. It's already bad enough that this car is pink!" Cindy teased as she grabbed the other suitcase. "You know I love pink!" Jazmine said, giving her an annoyed look. "Yeah one thing about you that fucking irks me" Cindy laughed as she went to go open the door to the apartment.

Jazmine closed the car door and followed her inside. Her eyes widened. "Are you sure this is an apartment?" Jazmine asked as she looked around. "Yeah I know right? And this is only the living room" Cindy said with a smirk. "How many-" Jazmine began before Cindy answered her question as if reading her mind. "There's three master bedrooms" she said. Jazmine's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Show me my room before I die of excitement!" Jazmine squealed. Cindy laughed before leading Jazmine to the first room on the right.

Jazmine covered her mouth to hold back a scream of delight when she saw her room. The bed was huge and had pink fluffy pillows with pink covers. The large windows were draped in pink sparkly curtains that reached the floor. Even the carpet was a light shade of pink. Jazmine hugged Cindy before jumping onto her bed. "Oh my god I have the coolest best friend in the universe!" Jazmine yelled joyously as she started jumping on her bed. "Well duh!" Cindy said cockily with a smirk, leaning against the door frame.

"This is gonna be like a forever sleepover!" Jazmine giggled. "Yeah whatever. You got my cigarettes?" Cindy said. Jazmine suddenly frowned and reached into her pocket. "You know that's not good for you Cindy" Jazmine said with a pouty face as she gave them to her. Cindy rolled her eyes. "Quit worryin' bout me Jaz" Cindy said as she tucked the packs in her back pocket. "You're my best friend. It's my job to worry about you" Jazmine said. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"You remember Riley?" Cindy asked, changing the subject. "Nope…wait that jerk with the cornrows?" Jazmine said. Cindy nodded. "That's Huey's brother" Cindy said. Jazmine snorted. "I'm not surprised" Jazmine grumbled. "So how are your parents?" Cindy asked. Jazmine shrugged her shoulders. "They got a divorce as soon as we moved to New York" she said. Cindy gave a sympathetic sigh. "But I wasn't surprised. You know my mom was a whore" Jazmine giggled. "Hey another thing we have in common! Our moms are both whores!" Cindy laughed.

Jazmine laughed but then gave Cindy a worried look. "You know how people say that history repeats itself? Am I gonna grow up to be a whore?!" Jazmine shouted. "Maybe" Cindy snickered, earning an annoyed look from Jazmine. "Get out so I can change into my pajamas!" Jazmine said. "It's only two o'clock Jaz!" Cindy said. "Yeah but I had to travel all the way here! I deserve to relax. Oooh, we can watch a movie, do each other's nails, and eat junk food!" Jazmine yelled eagerly.

Cindy made a face. "Sounds good except for painting each other's nails Jazmine" Cindy groaned as she started walking away. "Fine, we don't have to paint each other's nails" Jazmine giggled as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Huey reached into his pocket for his phone when it started vibrating. "Hello?" he said into the phone as he lifted it to his ear.

"Can I borrow some money?" the voice said. Huey sighed. It was Riley. "For what?" Huey said with an annoyed tone. He heard Riley snicker into the phone. "Nigga if I told you, you wouldn't give me any money!" Riley said. Huey's eyes narrowed. "What's the money for Riley?" he asked again.

"..Rims" Riley answered. Huey sucked his teeth. "Get a job Riley..you don't even have a car!" he said as he hung up the phone.

Huey's mind then wandered back to the girl he saw earlier. She looked so familiar to him but her name was distant. Huey's phone rang again. Huey rolled his eyes and answered it. "What Riley?!" Huey yelled into the phone.

"Nigga calm the fuck down.." a female voice said into the phone. _Ugh, Cindy._

"Oh sorry Cindy. What is it?" Huey said bitterly. "Can't you ever be happy for once nigga?" Cindy laughed. "Get to the point" Huey said impatiently with a yawn as he left the store for his break. "Do you remember Jazmine?" she asked.

Huey furrowed his brows. "Jazmine who?" he asked as he walked to his car. "Jazmine Dubois" Cindy said into the phone. There was a brief silence as Huey thought about that name. _Dubois? Jazmine Dubois?_ "Um..can you describe her?" Huey asked.

"Hmm puffy orange hair..green eyes..mulatto" Cindy said. Huey's ears perked up at _mulatto._ Out of all the people he's ever met, there's only one mixed girl that's really stuck in his memory. Then as if on cue, all the memories came flooding back. Her poofy orange afro puffs..those breathtaking green emerald eyes..that annoying little squeaky voice..

"Yeah I remember her" he said simply. "She's back" Cindy said.

"Wait, I think I-" Huey began to say before Cindy interrupted him. "Yes you saw her earlier Captain Obvious" Cindy teased.

Huey rolled his eyes as he got in his car. "Yeah..it's been eight years since I've seen her" he said into the phone. "Wait..please don't tell me you guys are best friends" Huey said with a sigh as he put the key in the ignition. Cindy snickered. "What's that supposed to mean?" she laughed.

"It's just that I have to put up with you and Riley all the time..and now Jazmine" Huey said. "Oh. You still got that black Mustang?" Cindy asked suddenly. "Yes" Huey said as he switched the signal on his phone to his blue tooth. "And that dumb blue tooth?" Cindy also asked. "Yes" Huey yawned as he drove out of the parking lot. Cindy let out a long groan.

"What?" Huey asked. "You _and_ Jazmine have mustangs and blue tooths! What the fuck is that about?" Cindy complained. "I guess great minds think alike" Huey said with a faint smirk.

"Well you gotta get over here! And you betta bring Reezy too!" Cindy yelled. "Ugh, I'm on my break but I'm gonna have to go back soon. Why would I wanna come anyway" Huey said.

"So you can meet Jazmine..again. And nigga ain't nobody care about work" Cindy said. Huey rolled his eyes. "God your annoying" He said before hanging up. Within minutes Huey pulled up to the apartment he shares with Riley.

He beeped the car horn. In a few moments Riley came out with a confused look and walked to the car. "What chu doing here so early?" Riley asked. "Cindy wants to see you" Huey said, his regular monotone glowing. "Okay so why are you coming?" Riley asked. "Because Jazmine came back and Cindy wants me to see her" Huey groaned.

Riley sucked his teeth. "Jazmine Dubois? That little mixed girl I used to tease in elementary school? Dafuq she doing here?" Riley said with an annoyed look. "Uh actually I don't know..that's why we're going to go see her now" Huey said slowly, mocking Riley.

"We're going? Nigga I don't wanna see that hoe" Riley yelled.

Huey glared at him. "Fine" Riley said with a sigh as he got in the passenger's seat. "But once she start that annoying squealing thing..we leaving" Riley said with a pouty face, slouching in his seat. Huey snorted as he backed the car out of the driveway. "What?" Riley said. "It's just that her squeal is like your whine..they're both annoying an irrelevant" Huey said. Riley gave him confused look.

"Nigga did you just call me stupid?" Riley asked. Huey sighed at his brother's ignorance. "Yes Riley, I'm calling you stupid" Huey said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "If I'm stupid, you're gay" he said, crossing his arms. Riley has said this so many times that Huey doesn't even bother to react anymore; he just shakes his head.

"Gimme your phone so I can play Temple Run" Riley said, extending his hand out to Huey. "You have your own phone" Huey replied. Riley gave him a look. "It's dead man!" he complained. "And this is my problem how?" Huey said smartly as the car turned a corner.

"Man see, this is why nobody likes you nigga. You obviously jealous that my phone is better than yours" Riley said with a smirk. Huey gave him an annoyed look. "Riley, we have the same phone" he said.

Riley sucked his teeth. "That's some ol' bullshit.." Riley mumbled under his breath.

Huey pulled the mustang into the driveway and turned the car off. _Here we go,_ he thought as he and Riley got out of the car and walked to the front door of the apartment. "Aye yo Cindy! Open the door!" Riley yelled rudely as he banged on the door.

Within seconds Cindy opened the door, giving Riley an annoyed look. "Damn Reezy, you know I got a doorbell" Cindy said. "And you know I'm always impatient" Riley said smartly as Cindy let them inside. Riley's eyes widened when he saw Jazmine sitting on the couch quietly. "Dayummm what happened to you? You done grew up on us!" Riley yelled, throwing his arms up in bewilderment.

But it was true. Puberty was very nice to her. She was no longer the same flat chested girl. Her new curves gave her a sexy hourglass figure that most girls wished they had. Her afro puffs were gone; her hair just merging into one big poofy afro pushed back with a bandana.

Jazmine gave him a small smile. "It's nice to see that you haven't changed" she said to him softly. Riley smirked at her cockily, shrugging his shoulders. Then Jazmine's eyes fell upon Huey. Their eyes met instantly; giving each other cold glares.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley and Cindy exchanged amused glances.

Jazmine slowly rose from her spot on the couch and walked towards Huey until their faces were inches apart. "Your that jerky cashier from the gas station.." Jazmine growled. "..Your that _bitchy_ customer" Huey growled back, his eyes narrowing. Then out of nowhere Jazmine let out a giggle and extended a hand out to him. "Jazmine Dubois..again" she said with a smile.

Huey gave her a puzzled look before shaking her offered hand. "Huey Freeman..again" he said. Riley and Cindy sucked their teeth. "Man..we thought ya'll was about to pop off" Riley complained, crossing his arms. "Ya'll niggas lame" Cindy said as she and Riley went into the kitchen. Jazmine and Huey gave them annoyed looks before turning back to each other.

"So…eight years ago huh?" Jazmine said awkwardly, scratching her head. "Yeah, it's been a while. How's life?" Huey said as he sat down on the couch and examined his shoes. "Life is a bitch" Jazmine stated plainly. Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" he said. Jazmine laughed. "If I told you..you wouldn't believe me" she said as she slouched into the couch. Huey gave her a curious look before shrugging. "Okay" he said simply. Jazmine raised her eyebrows. "You're not gonna ask?" she said. Huey gave her an annoyed look. "Okay..tell me" he said. "Can't" she replied. Huey sucked his teeth at this pointless conversation topic.

"So tell me..how was New York?" Huey asked, changing the subject. "High school was shitty and my parents got divorced" Jazmine said, shrugging her shoulders. "Sounds fun" Huey said sarcastically. Jazmine snorted. "I still can't believe we were best friends" she said, crossing her arms. "Best friends? You pretty much followed me around everywhere" Huey said, rolling his eyes.

This made Jazmine laugh. "You remember that too?!" she laughed. "Yeah, what was that about anyway?" Huey asked with a small smirk. "I don't know..childhood crush I guess?" she answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess" Huey said as he felt his cheeks get warm. There was a brief silence as the two were lost in their own thoughts.

"So you smoke?" Huey suddenly asked. Jazmine shook her head. "No, those cigarettes were for Cindy" Jazmine stated. "Oh. I'm sorry about giving you a hard time earlier" Huey said. Jazmine giggled and elbowed him. "Dude, I should be the one apologizing. I can be a little harsh sometimes" she countered. Huey shrugged and then thought about something.

"Do you always carry that much money with you?" he asked her, referring to the one hundred dollar bill she paid with. Jazmine looked away before answering. "Sometimes.." she said. "Well then where do you get all that money from?" he asked. Jazmine glared at him. "Where do you get all your money from? I heard you had a mustang too" she countered. Huey looked away and shrugged. Another awkward silence. _Maybe I can trust him,_ Jazmine thought.

"Alright..I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anybody" she said, lowering her voice. Huey looked at her and then glanced at Riley and Cindy in the kitchen. Huey nodded and crossed his heart. "I'm in a gang.." she whispered, staring into his eyes. Huey slowly exhaled.

_I knew it,_ he thought.

Jazmine waited patiently for him to respond.

"Me too" he said.

Jazmine smirked. "Thought so.." she giggled. "At least we can agree that we're both dangerous people.." Huey said, smirking back.

"Yeah. So which one are you in?" Jazmine asked.

"The Voiceless Revolutionaries."

Jazmine threw her hand over her mouth in shock. _Oh shit_, she thought. "What is it?" Huey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in The Malicious Misfits ."

Huey's jaw dropped. _Our crews hate each other,_ he thought. They sat in silence as they stared at each other.

"I'll quit" they both said in unison. Jazmine blushed at they're mirrored action. Huey shook his head.

"I can't quit. I'm the leader.." he said. Jazmine sighed. "I'm the leader too.." Jazmine admitted. "Plus we can't quit..it's not possible without getting killed" Huey stated. Jazmine nodded in agreement. Then her face lit up as a thought crossed her mind. "Unless we make-"

"No. We're not making our own gang. I don't wanna put Riley in more danger than he already is because of my careless mistakes" Huey said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Well think about it..my crew is all the way in New York. I doubt they'll even find me here" Jazmine said. "Why didn't you just say that? There's no way our crews will meet again" Huey said as a matter-of-factly. Jazmine nodded.

"Last time two people got shot in your crew just because they accidentally stepped in our territory.." Huey said quietly. "Yeah, that was before I joined and they made me leader. But listen..if we just make our own gang..they'll leave us alone" Jazmine said. Huey glared at her.

"I told you I wasn't-" Huey began before Jazmine interrupted him again.

"It's the only way to get out of this" Jazmine said," Plus we can recruit our friends so we can make this paper together..no more secrets kept from them."

Huey thought about this. Keeping all these secrets from his friends and family was slowly starting to eat away at him. But if he accepted this offer, it would benefit not only him, but Riley and Cindy too. Money was key.

"Alright I'm in" he finally said just as Riley and Cindy walked in from the kitchen. "In what nigga?" Riley asked as he and Cindy sat on the opposite couch. Huey and Jazmine exchanged nervous glances before turning back to their friends. "Okay" Huey began as he prepared to explain everything from beginning to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha, lots of questions I see. Okay, this next chapter will hopefully answer some.**

Riley and Cindy sat with smug looks on their faces once Huey and Jazmine were done explaining the situation. "What?" they asked in unison. "Obviously you need our help..cuz ya'll ain't real niggas like us" Riley said cockily, referring to him and Cindy.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Then how come we're the ones with the money and the mustangs?" Jazmine asked smartly. "Because selfish asses don't like to share" Cindy said as a matter-of-factly. "If ya'll had your own money..we wouldn't have to share" Huey said, determined to make his point. Riley and Cindy sucked their teeth.

"Aight. So, if we make dis deal with you-"

"If? Seymour, there is no _if-"_

"Reezy, you feel like getting shot?"

"Bitch, if it means I still be getting my paper."

Cindy and Riley exchanged glares as Huey and Jazmine sighed impatiently.

"Alright, we in" Cindy groaned. "C'mon Cindy, you gon' thank me later!" Riley said reassuringly as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "If I'm not dead already" Cindy mumbled under her breath.

"So you do understand that this is your life you're putting in jeopardy?" Huey asked them. "Well duh nigga. We've been through this before..remember the fund-" Riley began to say before Huey cut him off. "Yes. I remember the fundraiser that took place eight years ago. I'm just making sure that you're ready to live that lifestyle again" Huey stated. Cindy and Riley nodded their heads. Huey sighed into his hand; he was kind've hoping they wouldn't agree.

"But I have a question. If ya'll quittin' ya'll crews..doesn't that mean they gon' kill you?" Cindy asked. "Well yeah, but if we make our own gang _together_, they can't touch us as individuals" Jazmine stated.

"So they're not gonna rat on ya'll to the police becuz they feeling salty?" Cindy went on to ask. Riley gave her an annoyed look. "Seymour, you and I both know that real niggas don't snitch" he said. Cindy shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. "Alright, if you say so Reezy" she sighed.

"But-" Cindy began; making everyone groan. Cindy rolled her eyes and continued anyway. "Couldn't ya'll just make some peace treaty?" she asked Huey and Jazmine. This made Jazmine and Riley buss out laughing; Huey smirked.

"Nigga, gangs and treaties _never_ work!" Riley said through his laughter. "Yeah, without nigga moments..gangs wouldn't exist" Huey stated. Jazmine nodded before giggling again. "Okay, so no that that's out of the way..who are we gonna recruit?" Huey asked. Everyone put their best "thinking faces" on.

"Definitely Caesar" Huey said after a while. "Yeah Caesar..uh Hiro?" Jazmine said. "I guess. Oh what about that nigga Cairo?" Riley asked. Huey snorted. "Awwh c'mon man! You and Cairo used to be tight" Riley complained. "You know what happened Riley" Huey said. "Yeah, but, nigga that was eight years ago! I betcha he don't even remember bussing you in the face" Riley laughed, making Huey glare at him. "He's an option" Huey said bitterly. "Oh what about Ming?" Jazmine asked. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Jazmine, she's in China" he said. "So? Cairo's in Chicago. They both can just fly down here" Jazmine countered. "Yeah Huey. Plus, that Chinese girl got superhuman shit like you do" Cindy said. "Fine" Huey said.

"Okay, so far we have Caesar, Hiro, Cairo, and Ming. Who else?" Jazmine said. That's when Huey's eyes lit up. "Lamilton and Butch" he said. Riley gave him a glare. "You know I don't like them niggas Huey! Plus Lamilton's dumbass tried to kill me!" Riley yelled. "Just making possibilities Riley" Huey said with a smirk. "Yeah, but I don't feel like getting killed before we even start nigga" Riley said, crossing his arms.

"Do you realize who your brother is? He could beat both of their asses in a heartbeat" Cindy said. "She's got a point" Huey agreed cockily. Riley sighed. "Yeah but didn't he die or something?" Riley asked. Huey shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know..but we can find some way to contact him" he said. "Man whatever" Riley mumbled under his breath; making Cindy giggle.

"Now that we have somewhat of a crew, we need a name" Jazmine said. "The Lethal Interjection Crew!" Riley yelled excitedly. Huey pinched the brigde of his nose. "No, were not copying Thugnificent's name" he said with a sigh. "Man, they not even a group no more. Remember, Thugnificent works for UPS now" Riley countered. "Nope. I refuse to acknowledge that name" Huey simply said. Riley sucked his teeth.

"The Withholders."

"Clique of Jacks."

"Hectic Hoodrats."

"The Teen Titans."

Everyone turned to glare at Jazmine and her naive thoughts. She gave them a sheepish look and shrugged.

"Eternal Jailbirds."

Everyone laughed at Jazmine's name. "You've never been to jail Jazmine!" Cindy laughed. Jazmine rolled her eyes and made a pouty face. "Well we're not getting anywhere with this. I guess were just gonna have to agree to disagree" she said bitterly as she got up from the couch and started pacing.

"The Misinterpretations" Cindy said. Everyone gave this a considering thought. "I actually like that.." Huey said with hesitation. "Yeah, it's catchy" Jazmine agreed. Riley snorted. "The Lethal-"

"No!" everyone yelled at him. Riley rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fine. The Misinterpretations it is" he groaned.

"Good, now that were all on the same page. Now Cindy and Riley-"

"Reezy" Riley interrupted.

"Cindy and _Reezy_-"

"C-Murph" Cindy interrupted.

Jazmine groaned. "C-Murph and Reezy, go call up our new recruits. Huey, go start my car" Jazmine said as she tossed Huey her car keys. Huey caught them as she hurried to get a pencil and paper. Riley and Cindy got up from the couch and went to make some phone calls. Yep, things will go as planned.


	5. Chapter 5

But then again..things never seem to go as planned.

"What chu mean you can't come down nigga?!" Riley yelled into the phone. "Riley, calm down. I get out in two weeks" Cairo said reassuringly. "Why yo dumbass in jail anyway?" Riley asked.

"Shit happens Riley" Cairo said. "Nigga, Huey's counting on yo ass" Cindy said as she snatched the phone. "Who the hell is this?" Cairo asked. "Dis is your worst nightmare speaking. And right about now..Huey needs all the fucking help he can get. Now either you get down or lay down" she said. There was a brief silence as Cairo processed these words.

"Alright..but I'm still in jail."

"We'll bust you out" Cindy said as she glanced at Riley nervously.

"Um..how are you gonna do that? I mean, they got this place secured with all these damn guards" Cairo said. A thought crossed Cindy's mind. "Who's phone are you on?" she asked suspiciously. "Hey, niggas have to be prepared at all times..I gotta few tricks up my sleeve" Cairo chuckled. Cindy smirked and shook her head. "Aye, even though I don't know you..you seem aight" she said.

"So in other words..you gon'get me the hell out of here?" Cairo said. "Hell yeah. But first we gotta think of a plan. We'll hit you up" Cindy said as she hung up the phone. "Alright..so now all we gotta do is buss him out of jail" Riley stated. "Yeah, but that nigga is all the way in Chicago..how the fuck we gon' get there?" Cindy said. Riley shrugged his shoulders and shook his head just as Jazmine and Huey walked in.

"Alright so what's his status?" Jazmine asked. "He's in jail" Riley and Cindy said in unison. "Damn" Huey cursed under his breath. "Well there's only way to solve this.." Jazmine began. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please don't tell me we're gonna-"

"Yep. We're gonna have to bust him out" Jazmine stated. Huey groaned. "Don't be like that and Cairo are best friends!" Jazmine yelled. "Used to be!" Huey yelled back. There was a crisp silence as they stood and glared at each other; both of their cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Riley and Cindy exchanged glances.

"Okay anyway.." Jazmine started, turning away from Huey, "Did you contact the others?" Jazmine asked Riley and Cindy. "Yeah. They said they all coming,,well except Ming. She said something about..uh being held hostage by her Granddad or some shit" Cindy said, shrugging her shoulders. Jazmine gave Huey a confused look. "You know what she talking about?" she asked him.

"Last time I saw Ming was at the kickball game..and she lied. So I wouldn't even believe a thing she says" he said. "Nigga quit holdin' grudges and get to the point!" Riley shouted impatiently. "Uh last time she said her Granddad was always making her practice kickball..so maybe he's holding her against her will as an all-time player" Huey said with a shrug. Jazmine thought about this.

"Shouldn't that old man be dead by now? I mean for real, that nigga was pretty old last time we saw his ass" Riley said, making Cindy buss out laughing. Huey and Jazmine rolled their eyes.

"The point is..we need Ming but she's in trouble. Therefore, we gotta go get her" Jazmine said. "We gotta go save her ass too? Man, this gang business is starting out like shit" Cindy said with a groan. Jazmine gave her a look before turning to Huey. "Go book us some plane tickets..we need to start moving now!" she told him. Huey snorted. "You're not the boss of me" he said. Jazmine smirked at him. "Ugh, please don't decide to be immature now..we're on a schedule" she giggled, giving him a playful shove. Riley and Cindy smirked at them.

"What?" they both asked.

"Ya'll niggas flirting when a while ago we were sure ya'll were gonna kill each other" Cindy laughed. Huey gave her and Riley a quick glare before walking away to go book the flights. Jazmine slowly breathed in and breathed out. "What's wrong Jaz?" Cindy asked. "Nothing..it's just that I've never been on a plane before" she said. Cindy and Riley bussed out laughing again; Jazmine made a pouty face.

"It's not funny!" she yelled childishly, crossing her arms.

"Man, whatever nigga!" Riley laughed. Jazmine knocked him upside the head, causing him to glare at her; Cindy snickered.

That's when Huey yelled from the computer room.

"Aye Jazmine, the closest flight to Chicago leaves in two hours!" he yelled. Jazmine gave Riley and Cindy a shocked look before running into the computer room.

"Damn.." she said with a sigh as she looked over Huey's shoulder at the computer screen. "The next flight isn't until next week" Huey stated. "We're gonna have to make this flight" Jazmine said as she quickly hurried out of the room. "What?!" Huey yelled after her.

"Riley and..I mean Reezy and C-Murph, we gotta make that flight! Go get packed!" she yelled as she ran into her room. Riley and Cindy gave each other shocked looks. "Huey! Let's go!" Riley said as he jogged to the door. Huey quickly bought the plane tickets and hurried after Riley.

The Freeman boys jumped in the black mustang. Huey started his car and realized that Jazmine's car wasn't running anymore. It was out of gas. _Shit, forgot about that. _Huey shook his head at himself as he pulled the car out of the driveway and headed for their apartment.

"Hurry! WE GOTTA GO!" Jazmine yelled at Cindy as she stuffed her pink suitcase. "Calm the fuck down! I'm going as fast as I can!" Cindy yelled back as she stuffed her own suitcase. Then Cindy froze. "Girl, you know yo' car still running?" she said. Jazmine processed this.

"Shit!" she yelled.

As I said before..things never go as planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it took me awhile to update this, but here's the next chapter!**

"I need gas in my car! We need to go!" Jazmine yelled. Cindy gave her an annoyed look. "We can just ride in Huey's car Jaz, damn" she said. Jazmine considered this. "Yeah, I guess we can. Call him."

Cindy took out her phone and called Huey for the second time that day.

"What?"

"We gotta ride with chu since Jazmine's car outta gas. So come get us."

Cindy heard Huey sigh as she hung up the phone and grabbed her suitcase.

"Aight let's go wait fo' them outside."

Huey and Riley ran into their apartment.

Riley stopped when he passed the refrigerator. He gave it a questioning look. "Aye Huey! We gon' be taking snacks on the plane? Niggas be getting hungry man!" Riley had to yell, since Huey was already in his room. "At the moment..that's not important! Go pack Riley!" Huey yelled back. Riley sucked his teeth before running to his own room.

Huey scrambled around his room; searching for things he might need. His eyes landed on a gun. The same gun Granddad gave him for his eighteenth birthday. Little did Granddad know that he had made a mistake giving that to him. _A careless mistake._ Huey hesitated before picking it up. He examined the gun. It was heavy and loaded. He sighed before taking the bullets out and placing it in his suitcase. _Another careless mistake._ He then put the bullets in his pocket.

Huey looked around the room one more time. His bookshelf caught his attention. _Should I? No, I don't need any books. You don't have time to read- _

"Nigga, hurry the fuck up!" Huey heard Riley yell from the living room. Huey picked up his suitcase, grabbed a random book, and jogged out of his room. Riley stood by the front door, munching on Skittles. _I'm not gonna even question where he got that from. _Huey pushed pass Riley and opened the door. "Took you long enough nigga. You should've gave me your keys if I knew you was gon' take dat long" Riley said. Huey shook his head. "You and I both know I would never trust you with my keys" Huey said before walking out the door towards his car, Riley following.

"Nigga, that's why karma doesn't like yo' ass" Riley grumbled. Huey thought about this. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said as he started the car. "You gon' get fired from your job..that was a mighty long break you took today" Riley said with a mocking tone, shrugging his shoulders. Huey snorted as he put on his seatbelt and pulled the car out of the driveway. "Riley, it's not like I needed that job. I have more than enough money than the average teenager."

"I'm still wondering why yo' ass involved with gangs anyway. Then you ain't even told me about it. Thuggin' out on niggas like that.." Riley huffed, crossing his arms. "I thought the reason was obvious. Obviously I didn't want to put my hard-headed brother in danger" Huey said as the car sped down the road. "Danger? Nigga, me, you, _and_ Granddad were always in dangerous situations!" Riley yelled.

"Yeah, but it was never our fault. If you would've gotten hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself" Huey said as the car rounded a corner. "That's why you gay" Riley mumbled. Huey shook his head and looked out the window. His attempts to actually be caring to Riley usually always failed. Why bother?

Huey sighed in relief once Jazmine and Cindy came into view in front of their apartment. Jazmine was sitting on her pink suitcase; her face sad and miserable. Cindy stood next to her; a lit cigarette between her lips. They both looked up when they saw the car nearing them. Jazmine jumped up quickly and grabbed her suitcase. Cindy threw her cigarette to the ground and smothered it with her shoe before grabbing her suitcase. Huey got out and unlocked the car trunk.

He grabbed both of their suitcases without a word and stuffed them in the trunk. Riley sat quietly inside the car, clearly dazed and overwhelmed. "I can't believe we're actually about to do this" Jazmine said as she got in the backseat; Cindy sat next to her. "Why you gettin' worried now? Yo' ass already in a gang, so going to-"

"I told you I've never been on a plane before Cindy!"

"Aight, dang."

Huey snorted from the driver's seat. "I didn't know you were scared of planes" he said, a hint of mockery in his voice. Riley and Cindy snickered. Jazmine rolled her eyes; she felt her ears get hot. "I don't find it all that funny" she grumbled as she looked out the window. "Aw, don't be that way Jazzy. You know we go yo' back" Cindy said reassuringly, despite her continuous laughter. "Yeah, just don't do nothin' crazy on the plane though" Riley said through his laughter.

"Suicidal…" Cindy singed, causing Riley to laugh harder. Jazmine elbowed her in the side angrily. "Cut it out you two" Huey said as the car came to a stop at a red light. Riley and Cindy sucked their teeth. "Well this ride just got boring" Cindy mumbled as she slouched into her seat. "Yeah, we need some jams.." Riley said as he extended a hand out for the radio. "If you _touch_ my radio.." Huey warned. Riley drew his arm back in frustration. "Man, see this is why I can't go nowhere with chu!" Riley complained as he looked out the window.

"Well you were more than welcome to ride with Jazmine and Cindy..her pink mustang is _so_ your style" Huey said sarcastically, cleverly mocking Riley. "Well maybe if someone didn't leave it running!" Jazmine shouted from the backseat. "Hey, you told me to start it..so it's your fault. Get over it" Huey shouted back.

"Aye, ya'll need to cut that yelling shit out..giving me a goddamn headache" Cindy complained as she rubbed her temples. "Sorry" Huey and Jazmine said apologetically. The car grew quiet again. "Alright, so what's the plan?" Cindy asked after a while.

"What plan?" Jazmine questioned. "Well, if we're going to China and Chicago..we should have a hell of a plan!" Cindy shouted in frustration. Huey facepalmed himself. How could he let himself get sidetracked with all this? They needed a plan! How were they going to get anything done if-

"Huey? Do you have anything in mind?" Jazmine asked nervously. Huey opened his mouth to say something before Riley beat him to it. "The fuck we need a plan for? We just fly to Chicago..get Cairo's dumbass outta jail, fly to China..get Ming's 'Huey Freeman loving ass' away from her bustin' ass Granddad and leave! Why is that so hard to comprehend?"

Huey, Cindy, and Jazmine blinked at Riley's outburst. "Well duh Reezy. But think about what we're going to need in the process.._guns_.._ammo_.._a getaway car_" Cindy said. Huey and Jazmine nodded their heads in agreement. "Then we _get_ what we _need_" Riley said, as if he was the head nigga in charge. The car pulled up to the airport just as Huey's blue tooth chimed in his ear. He pressed the answer button with one swift movement. "What is it?"

"Boy, that ain't no way to talk to your Granddad." _Oh crap,_ Huey thought. He completely forgot about Granddad. He didn't even know that Huey was in a gang..let alone that Jazmine came back. "Sorry Granddad. Is there anything you need-"

"Hell yeah there's something I need. I thought I told yo' ass three hours ago to bring-"

"..Groceries.._right_" Huey finished awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm a little off schedule today." Huey heard Granddad grunt in the phone. "Since when are you off schedule boy? Where are you anyway-" Granddad started to say before Huey hung up on him nervously. It wasn't intentional rudeness, but right now, he didn't need Granddad's nagging. He had enough on his hands already.

"What Granddad want?" Riley asked as Huey parked the car. "He was just checking on us" Huey lied. _Oh the lies. _


	7. Chapter 7

The airport was crowded. Actually, _crowded _was a freaking understatement. "Man..what the hell is going on? You know I'm claustrophobic!" Riley complained as the four of them shoved through a crowd of people. Huey rolled his eyes when an elbow jutted him in his side. Jazmine held back a yelp when a random suitcase ran over her foot. Cindy irritably pressed through.

Suddenly cheering ring throughout the crowd. Music started to blast. Jazmine stood on her tiptoes to see what was happening, looking over the crowd in disbelief. "Why is there a fucking celebrity in the middle of the airport?" she shouted, her eyebrows furrowing. "A celebrity? What the hell man?!" Riley said, shaking his head in agitation. Cindy crossed her arms angrily, her fists balled. Huey scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh my god, It's Gangstalicious!" the four of them heard a group of girls scream.

"Gangstalicious? I thought he was dead!" Huey groaned. Riley and Cindy exchanged excited glances and cheered. "Out of all the places, he decides to show up at the airport?" Jazmine muttered, clearly annoyed. Huey looked at his watch. It was 2:30. They only had half an hour left before their flight took off.

He looked around. _No signs of security checking lines? Have these people gone mad? The door that leads to Chicago…there is it. _"We have to go _now_" Huey said as he grabbed the hoods of Riley and Cindy's sweatshirts _and_ clutched Jazmine's hand. She didn't have time to blush, because Huey was already dragging them through the large crowd of people.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" Huey heard people yell as he pushed them out the way. _So many people..I'm surprised this airport is big enough,_ he thought. When the four of them finally made it out of the crowd and right outside the door to their flight, they stopped to catch their breath.

Riley and Cindy gave Huey annoyed looks through their heavy breathing. "Nigga, you ain't had to.. mess up my gear like dat…damn" Riley managed to huff out, Cindy nodding in agreement. Jazmine stood awkwardly, her face flushed out from all the running _and _when Huey held her hand. It wasn't a personal gesture, but it affected her. She felt rather bashful.

Huey shrugged and grabbed his suitcase again. It's amazing how he managed to drag the three of them through the crowd and still be able to hold on to his own luggage. _You have to do what you have to do,_ he thought as he ushered them through the door of their flight.

Inside the plane, it was two to a seat. Without a word, they seemed to organize themselves casually; Huey sitting next to Jazmine, Riley and Cindy siting behind them. Their luggage was safely stored in the plane's storage department. At least there wasn't any security..they probably would've found the gun Huey had. That's a scary thought.

After they were settled, Jazmine started to hyperventilate. Riley sucked his teeth in irritation. "Man, cut that shit out-"he started to say before Cindy knocked him upside the head, giving him an annoyed look. "You're just making it worse Reezy" she muttered.

"Calm down Jazmine, It's just a plane-"Huey started to say before she suddenly hugged him fearfully. He tensed up at the sudden touch. Her arms were firmly wrapped around him, meeting at the small of his back. She nuzzled her face into his neck.

Her breaths slowly..calming down. Huey relaxed.

He didn't know if he should hug her back, but his arms wrapped around her snuggly..almost automatically before he even thought about it. A weird sensation ran up his spine. Though Jazmine was warm too, this electric feeling made him cold..chilly even.

"Attention everyone, we need the usage of electronic devices to cease for this flight to run smoothly. Thank you" a flight attendant said from the front of the plane. A few angry groans and shouts sounded through the plane, but everyone seemed to obey reluctantly.

"Huey?" Jazmine suddenly giggled into his neck, causing him to squirm under the ticklish feeling her lips made. "Yes?" he said, cocking a confused eyebrow at her. "You smell like cotton candy" Jazmine giggled as she leaned back to grin up at him. Huey rolled his eyes and slouched back in his seat.

"Aw, don't be upset..cotton candy is a _manly_ smell!" Jazmine teased as she fully let go of him, also slouching back into her seat. Huey glared at her and crossed his arms in an _almost_ childish way. She always seemed to bring out the weirdest parts of him..as if he and her were meant to be close. _Maybe._

Jazmine then gave him a sympathetic look, her green eyes glowing. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. I should've never came back and now-"she started to say before Huey held up a hand for her to stop. He took a deep breath before speaking, his voice soft and steady. "I'm actually glad you came..I should've been sorted this stuff out. You have no idea how guilty I feel right now-"

"Calm down Huey."

He was taken aback. No one has ever told him to _calm down _before..and these words seemed to wash over him. This was comfort..which is something that no one has ever seemed to give him. The coldness he previously felt turned into a warm buzz; he felt his cheeks and ears get hot. Why was he blushing?

Jazmine grinned as she noticed his sudden redness, leaning in to emphasize her teasing. "What's wrong Freeman? Can't handle it?" she whispered seductively in his ear. _Whoa._ Okay, this was Jazmine Dubois speaking to him..right? Yes, this was Jazmine..but not the same little innocent ten year old girl he knew back in the day. No, she was long gone. Can he handle this one?


	8. Chapter 8

"Er..you feeling alright Jazmine?" Huey said awkwardly, raising a confused eyebrow at her. This made her giggle. "Huey, I'm fine. Am I making you uncomfort-"

"Yes you are making me uncomfortable" he interrupted, rolling his eyes. He then felt her lean away from him, settling back into her seat. "Sorry, I just thought.." her voice trailed off. Huey turned to look at her. "You thought what?" he asked with curiosity.

Jazmine shrugged and looked out the plane window. "I don't know, I guess I just thought you felt the same way" she said nonchalantly, crossing her arms over her chest. _Felt the same way? _"What's that supposed to mean?" Huey asked.

Jazmine turned and gave him a sarcastic look. "Wow, are you really that dense Huey? Clearly I'm attracted to you" she said, her cheeks turning a shade of crimson. Huey blinked in confusion before furrowing his eyebrows at her. "Oh" he said simply. Jazmine sighed and stuffed her hands in the center pocket of her hoodie. "Don't worry about it" she muttered, turning to look back out the plane window.

Huey slouched in his seat, now feeling a little guilty. But was he really that dense? Was she truly flirting with him this whole time? And more importantly, did he feel the same way about her?

Yep.

Huey wrapped an arm around her waist, softly pulling her closer to him. Instantly, Jazmine turned and grinned up at him. "I knew it" she whispered cockily before closing in on him with a kiss. Huey deepened it hungrily, his grip on her waste tightening. Her lips opened slightly to release a quiet moan, giving Huey the chance to slip his tongue inside. Jazmine started to run her hands through his hair just when Cindy interrupted them obnoxiously.

"Aye, cut that shit out! This is a public plane, ain't nobody wanna see ya'll asses sucking each other's faces off! Damn!" she yelled, causing Riley to buss out laughing.

Blushing, they pulled away from each other. "Sorry" Jazmine said apologetically, looking behind her and giving Cindy a grin. "Yeah whatever Jaz" she said with a smirk, shaking her head in disbelief. "Guess you not much a fag after all nigga!" Riley said through his laughter, hitting Huey upside the head mockingly. "Dammit, don't make me come back there Riley" Huey warned, turning to give his brother a glare.

"Hey now, let's not start with the unnecessary brotherly bickering. I don't think I can listen to you two argue all the way to Chicago for ten hours" Jazmine said, nudging Huey playfully in his side. Riley sucked his teeth as Huey rolled his eyes. Cindy laughed in amusement.

Jazmine watched Huey reach inside the duffel bag that rested at his feet and pull out a book. "Seriously?" she said, snatching the book out of his hand in disgust. "What? Give it back!" Huey countered, reaching over and grabbing it back. Jazmine rolled her eyes. "You're still the same kid when we were ten years old huh?" she asked with a smile. Huey snorted at that comment, brushing off his book as if she had germs.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you _Dubois_" he said, clearly annoyed. Jazmine giggled and snatched the book away from him again. She then rested her head on his shoulder and hugged the book close to her chest, making it to where he couldn't get the book easily. Huey sighed in defeat, softly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Who knew you liked to cuddle Freeman?" Jazmine yawned with a smile. Huey rolled his eyes, also yawning.

The plane ride seemed to calm down from that point on, hours ticking by. The occasional murmurs of people talking with their peers, or sometimes the annoying outbursts of Cindy and Riley laughing their heads off for some idiotic reason that was left unknown to watchers. Before time could tell, the four teenagers found themselves fast asleep, escaping into their own wondrous dreams. It was peaceful until..

"The plane is going to crash!" someone screamed in terror. Huey, Jazmine, Riley, and Cindy awoke with a jolt. "What the hell! What are we going to fucking do?!" another person screamed. The four teens exchanged nervous looks before jumping out of their seats like everyone else.

If you listened close enough, you could almost hear the pilot screaming from the front of the plane. A flight attendant hastily opened the side door of the plane. A gush of air filled the plane. Other flight attendants started passing out parachutes to everyone. "Oh. My. God. We're gonna have to jump!" Jazmine yelled fearfully when someone shoved a parachute in her hands. "Aw hell naw! I ain't jumping for nobody!" Riley shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration. Huey and Cindy looked at them like they were crazy.

"This isn't an option! Either jump or die niggas, and I'm definitely not leaving nobody behind!" Cindy shouted, grabbing Jazmine and Riley's wrist to make her point. "B-but I'm afraid of heights!" Jazmine screamed, grabbing Huey's hand with her other free hand.

"Just don't think about it" Huey said bluntly, pulling on his parachute. "Alright guys, we're jumping! Don't worry everybody, we'll be landing in Chicago!" a flight attendant reassured the crowd of panicking people. _Literally,_ Huey thought. The shouting over the crowd grew louder as people started to jump.

Everyone tensed up when the plane started to lean.

"Shit, let's go!" Cindy said as she and Huey dragged a wailing Jazmine and a fearful Riley along with them to the front. Cindy pushed off some guy who was stalling, making room for the four of them to jump. "Alright ready?" Huey asked his friends, tightening his grip of Jazmine's hand. Jazmine shook her head violently as Riley yelled a string of curses. "No fucking way! Hell naw! I'm not-"

Cindy and Huey jumped, pulling Riley and Jazmine after them.

"Noooooo!" Riley and Jazmine yelled as they felt the solidness under their feet disappear. Cindy laughed as the air blew in her face, her hand still gripping Riley's wrist, thought her hold on Jazmine faltered. "Man, you crazy bitch!" Riley yelled at Cindy when she let go of him, causing her to laugh even more. "Reezy quit being a punk!" she mocked through her laughter.

"Alright, get ready to pull the strings to release your parachutes!" Huey yelled over the roaring wind. Jazmine's screaming never ceased. "One..two..PULL!" Huey commanded. Everyone pulled. Jazmine yelped as their parachutes flung them backwards into the air with a slight jolt. The rapid wind no longer making them tumble in the air. Huey looked down and saw water from a distance.

_Shit. _


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys, don't look down," Huey warned.

Everyone looked down anyway.

"Aw hell naw! Now we finna get wet? Uh-uh, this is too much!" Riley whined, flailing his arms in the air frustratingly. "W-water? Um, is it deep..?" Jazmine squeaked, still trying to recover from her crying.

"Man, ya'll pussies scared of a little water too?!" Cindy laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Huey scrunched up his face, contemplating how this was going to play out. "Please tell me you guys can swim-"

"Nigga you know I can't swim!"

"Um..I think I can doggy paddle.."

Huey sighed, wishing he wasn't in this situation. If only he could go back in time..change everything and make it right. What even made him join a gang in the first place? _Money?_

No, he would never exchange his soul for riches. If anything, Riley would be the first person to do something stupid like this..but it was _his_ fault this time, not Riley's.

_Whatever, no point in dwelling on it now. _

"Alright, Cindy, grab Riley," Huey commanded as he shifted in the air and grabbed Jazmine, just as they neared the deep pool of water.

"Dammit, look at my shoes man..this some ol' bullshit!" Riley complained as the four of them trudged along. After a struggle with the whole swimming thing, the teens had to go through the woods, soaking wet the whole time. Though they managed to reach the city, let's just say Riley's new pair of sneakers were nowhere as fresh as they were an hour ago.

"Quit complaining Reezy..you ain't the only one upset," Cindy stated, looking at her own sneakers which were now dirty too.

Jazmine, who was finally done crying, was now walking with an annoyed look on her face. Huey was wrong when they were kids. The day they went to the movies to see Soul Plane 2: The Black Jacking with Mr. Freeman he said, "This.. is going to be the worst day..of your life. I'm bringing nun chucks."

She had indeed remembered that day. At the time, it was the worst day she'd ever experienced. But right now, nothing could top all the crap she just went through. _Nothing._

"You alright Jaz?" Cindy asked after a while.

"I'm fine," she lied, gritting her teeth. That's when Cindy chuckled, "This twig proves otherwise," she said, pulling a twig out of Jazmine's hair.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, giving her best friend a small smile. "I thought it was attractive," she said sarcastically with a snort, making Cindy laugh.

Riley yawned suddenly. "Man…I'm fucking exhausted," he said. Jazmine mimicked his yawn within moments, her eyes looking sleepy. "Me too."

Huey looked around, now noticing how late it was getting. He looked at his watch, yawning himself. _Whoa..9:34?_

"Hey, der' go a hotel over there!" Cindy then yelled excitedly, pointing up ahead to the right. They followed her finger to the descent sized building.

Sleepy Inn.

"Man..even the name just wanna make you sleep.." Riley murmured as they neared it, forcing his eyes to stay open. "Yeah.." Jazmine agreed, another yawn escaping her lips.

* * *

Jazmine flopped onto the bed tiredly, causing Cindy to laugh. "Geez, somebody's tired,' she said as she set her suitcase down. "Mmmhmmm.." Jazmine responded, clearly already trying to doze off. It was a miracle when they made it to the cozy little hotel..Cindy and Jazmine in one room; Riley and Huey next door.

Cindy went into the bathroom to take a shower just as there was a fast knock at the door. "Aye Jaz, can you get that?"

With a grunt, Jazmine lazily got up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she asked, not having enough energy to look through the peep hole.

"Just open the door!" a female voice yelled anxiously.

_Is that an accent..?_

"Whoa, who dafuq is that?" Cindy asked from the bathroom.

Jazmine then looked the peep hole, standing on her tip toes. She blinked in shock as she looked at the person. _No fucking way.._

It was Ming.

She could tell by the long shiny black hair that hung over the olive-skinned girl's shoulders. She still had that same little petite face, but instead of determination in her eyes, they were full of fright.

Jazmine unlocked the door and flung it open, pulling the Chinese girl in with the yank of her arm. "Oh my god it's you..it's really you!" she yelled excitedly, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Who is it?" Cindy asked again, this time coming out of the bathroom to take a look. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight, scrunching up her face in a creepy grin. "Wait till McHater see yo' ass…he gon' flip out!" she laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

Ming just gave her a confused look, clearly not knowing who "McHater" was.

"Why are you here though? And how did you find us exactly?" Jazmine then asked. Ming took a deep breath, as if it were a long explanation; she sat on the edge of one of the hotel beds.

"It's a long story, you might need to bring yo' friends over to hear this," she said with a sigh, her accent drenching her speech to the max. Cindy gave Jazmine a side glance, signaling for her to get Huey and Riley.

* * *

Jazmine knocked on the door, squirming impatiently. "Hueyy..Rileyy..open up!" she shouted. Within seconds, an annoyed Riley opened the door, giving her the stink eye. Jazmine had to stop herself from laughing at how ridiculous he looked in pajamas…ludicrous.

"Dang, can't a nigga get some sleep?" he groaned, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. Jazmine grinned before looking over his shoulder, searching for Huey. She spotted him passed out on one of the beds.

Jazmine held in a laugh as she pushed Riley to the side, entering the room and heading towards Huey's knocked out form. She grinned at the sleeping Freeman boy; he looked just as handsome in his sleep. _Awwwhh, he's so cute,_ Jazmine thought as she grabbed one of the nearby pillows.

Without hesitation, she then whacked Huey on the head, waking him up with a jolt. Huey's eyes seemed just as menacing even when he wasn't full awake; those maroon pools. Jazmine grinned at him as he stared at her. "Yes, Jazmine?" he said with an annoyed tone, sitting up.

"Ming's here."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry?" Huey said, not really sure if he heard Jazmine right, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. Jazmine then gave him a nervous smile, preparing for his reaction.

"Ming's here..Huey. She's in our room…right now," she said slowly, dragging out every word as if he were stupid. She watched his face, searching for any sign of anger.

But there was none.

Huey furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion. "Seriously?"

Jazmine nodded at him, confirming it true. Riley looked from Jazmine to Huey, completely stunned. "Man, I know ya'll ain't talking 'bout that crazy bitch from that dumbass kickball game-"

"Yes, we're talking about that 'crazy bitch from the dumbass kickball game'," Jazmine mocked, giving Riley an annoyed look. Riley considered this before tapping his chin, thinking.

"So does that mean that she escaped her old ass Granddad? And if so—could he have a whole team of crazy Chinese people after her as we speak?" he asked, giving Huey and Jazmine curious looks.

That's when gunshots and shouts sounded from a distance, heavy boots stomping the floors.

"Oh shit…they're here-" Riley started to say before Jazmine cupped her hand over his mouth, giving him a look. "Hush Riley, they might hear us in here."

Huey inched over to his suitcase and pulled out his gun, the one he packed before they left. He reached into his pocket and felt for the stray bullets, loading the gun quickly.

"You had a gun this whole time?" Jazmine asked him, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah. Alright, we have some time, so follow me," Huey said as he unlocked one of the hotel windows, a cool breeze from the night curling into the room. Riley's jaw dropped, shaking his head.

"Man, I know we ain't finna go out the window.." he muttered, keeping his voice down. Huey shrugged as he stepped out onto the outer ledge, his hands holding the wall to support him.

Jazmine's eyes widened. "Huey, are you crazy!" she whispered-yelled, her hands going to her hair in anxiety. Huey turned his head slightly on the ledge, his hair blowing a little from the wind. "Jazmine, they're on their way over here as we speak! What other way is there?" he whispered-yelled back, narrowing his eyes at her.

Jazmine groaned before looking back at Riley. "Could you make one of those..y'know, one of those rope thingies with the bed sheets?" she asked, trying an excuse to get out of jumping.

Riley smirked at her, "Sounds like somebody doesn't wanna jump," he teased.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, looking back at Huey, she said, "Fine, I'll jump."

Huey nodded before leaping off the ledge without hesitation. Jazmine watched in awe, her mouth wide open. She looked down to see him bend his knees before landing perfectly on his feet.

"Your turn bitch," Riley said slyly, his smirk widening.

Jazmine sighed, stepping out onto the ledge where Huey just stood. "It's okay, just don't look down!" she heard Huey call from below. Her eyes flickered to the ground anyways; she squeezed them shut and cursed. _Why would you tell me not to look? It's just gonna make me look anyway! _

She turned her head to see Cindy on the ledge of their hotel room, one window over. "Cindy, be careful!" she said. Cindy turned to look at her, giving her a thumbs up with a small smile. She watched her best friend jump, her blond hair whipping in the wind.

_Alright, Jazzy. You can do this. _Taking a deep breath she straightened herself, moving to where she could jump-

"Damn, you takin' too long!" Riley said impatiently, pushing her off instead. Jazmine stumbled forward and did a flip, flailing her arms out in the air as she fell.

Keep in mind, it was a two story window.

"Dammit Riley…!" he heard her voice trail off, the wind carrying it. He smirked before jumping off after her. Holding his arms out to steady himself.

For some reason, this was much easier than jumping out of a crashing plane. Maybe because he remembers when he was ten, escaping out of his and Huey's bedroom window when Granddad was off on vacation. Huey was acting like a goddamn prison warden then, still being a hater.

Riley bent his knees before landing, just like his brother had. He smiled when he met Cindy on the ground, but then frowned at the sight of Ming.

"Ugh, I can't believe we just did that.." Jazmine said, rubbing her head as Huey held her, who of course, broke her fall.

"Okay, so now what?" Cindy said, narrowing her eyes in the dark. At least there where street lights to brighten the night.

"Huey?" Jazmine asked, wondering what he was thinking. Huey was too busy eyeing Ming suspiciously; they stood glaring at each other.

"Aye, cut that shit out. Ya'll can kill each other later, but right now, we need to get the hell out of here!" Riley said, Cindy and Jazmine nodding in agreement.

Huey rolled his eyes, softening his glare. "Okay, Ming, right now, we're in the process of getting Cairo out of jail. We're going to need all the help we can get-"

"Help, you say?" Ming interrupted, snapping her fingers in a business-like way. That's when a group of Chinese girls, looking the same age as them, came stepping out of the darkness; deadly weapons in their hands. "Will this do?"

Riley's jaw dropped, eyeing the girls in awe. "Dayumm..where dey come from?" Cindy rolled her eyes and gave Riley a hard nudge in the side.

Huey blinked at the girls before shrugging, "Yeah, I guess that'll do."

Ming smirked before snapping her fingers again, this time a group of nicely toned Chinese guys stepping out, also carrying weapons. Jazmine and Cindy's jaws dropped then. "Whoa.."

Riley scoffed at Cindy, crossing his arms over his chest. "They ain't necessary..this isn't a damn movie," he muttered, jealousy drenching his tone.

"Alright, let's go," Huey said, not paying attention. "We need to go."


End file.
